3 2 1 Go
by toetoe
Summary: Hermione and Draco are Head Girl and Boy, what will happen with months of being in the same room?
1. Chapter 1

draco was the head boy. and hermonie was the head girl. same room for 6 months...

Draco was starring at her, just sit there and read, and not be bothered by his presence, like every other girl in the school. It was strange to him to be in a room with a girl, alone, and not having to be pounced one. It made him relax a little bit but he couldn't help but miss the way girl's made him feel soo...sooo....powerful and seductice and sexy. He let his signature smirk play on his lips. She was just so hott..the way she sat there. Her legs were crossed over the arm of the chair by the fire, and the light from the fire made her hair shine, and her eyes were so intense, like pools of chocolate, just waited to be dipped into. Her shirt buttons were undone and he could see her white lace cami underneath, tightly wrapped around her flat tummy. Also he skirt and ridden up a little do to her leg postition and he could see her tan, long legs. God he wanted her so bad.

Hermonie was trying so hard to concentrate on her book '_The History of Magic' _, but she couldn't. He was just sitting there with his dress shirt off, and a tight black muscle shirt had taken its place, ever so outlinig his 6 pack and his adorable chest. She didn't want to look but her eyes made a quick glance over her book and he was..smirking at her. Usually she hated that smirk, but she realized that how accustomed that smirk was to his face and how it maybe made him..sexy.

God, he couldnt stand her anymore. The way she looked at him with that coy glance. He just wanted to rip that book out of her hands and just rip that cami off. He has never gone this long, in a room with a girl, alone. He had to do something when suddenely, she got up and started to move to the couch away from the fire. He watched her with a curious eye. The way that she eleagntly got up from the chair and layed the book down on the table byt the couch and how she almost flew to the couch and layed down with her arms behind her head and sighed quietly. He had to have her. 3..2..1..go.

She had hardly layed down on the couch when she felt draco touch her arm..se gasped and turned around to find herself lost in those amazingly stormy grey eyes. He had kept his fingers om her arm and he decided that tonight he, would finally have her. And that was that. She stood up, and with one swift movement draco lay down on the couch and pulled hermonie down on top of him. She was still lost in those eyes. She didn't deny the kiss that he threw at her, and she was surprised by herself. His toungue was warm against hers and before she knew it, his hands were all over her body. She ran her hands through his sliky blonde hair and hear the faintist moan escape his lips.

After her hands were tangeled in his hair and turned his leg, causing them to fall to the ground. She giggled, and he immeadiantly forced his lips onto hers and let his hands explore the skin that was hidden underneath the cami. And he pulled his shirt off, and he felt her warm, soft, hands travel up and move around his bare chest which made him purrr like a kitten. He ripped her cami off and unlaced her red bra and he nozzeled into her chest, while her hands traveled down him tummy and found the path of the light blonde hair and followed it down and unbuckeled his belt and continued down...he moaned, loudly, she licked her lips and before they knew it, it was ectasy to extreme.

After a hour of moaning, groaning, gasping for air, and screaming each others name, it stopped. Hermonie stood up, grabbed his shirt attempted to cover up and ran to her room and slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

'What the bloody hell just happened' she thought to herself. 'Malfoy, seriously?'. She looked in her mirror and took in her disheveled appeareance. She immeadiantly went to the joined bathroom of the dormitory and put a locking charm around the room. She jumped into the bath hoping it would erase the memories. She knew that it probably wouldnt and she wasnt sure if she really wanted to erase the memories, or just lock them up for a rainy day, or just leave them. But she knew that she loved or well atleast someone else out there with fiery red hair loved her and she had promised to wait for him. But she knew that what just happened with draco had so much passion and she didn't know if she wanted to give that up.

He sat up and wondered what he did. He knew that she had enjoyed it because she had seemed very into it. 'Probably thinking about the other members of the golden trio'. God he despised them. Then heard the bath running and decided he should leave and do some time of his own thinking. 'If she can just get up and leave then i really don't give a crap what she does, that ungrateful mudblood, probably just gave her the best hour of her life and she leaves me without a word'. He wondered angrily. He started walking and before he new it he was in front of the slyhterin dungeon. 'pansy' he thought. -smirk-

After soaking in the bath for what seemed like hours she got out and tiptoed into her room. She looked at her clock and discovered it was quarter to 7. 'well might as well get dressed and maybe read a little'. So she went to her wardrobe and pulled on her shirt, skirt, and cloack. 'where is that book', she wondered as she searched for her book that she was reading last night. her stomach dropped as she realized where it was. 'well i knew i would have to face him sometime'. she turned the knob on her door and walked into the common room preapring for the worst. And its a good thing she did.

After 6 shots of firewhiskey and pansy exploring every inch of skin on his body, he drunkinly walked or swaggered to te heads drom. He climbed into the common room and looked around the room for any signs of her. At first all he saw was pillows from the couch on the ground and the couch cushions all out of place. Then he saw a book in the corner of the room. He smirked. 'lookey lookey, whats this here?' he walked to te chair and grabbed the book and examined it. a history book. 'who the hell cares about the past ,it happed already, its not gonna happen again.' at that he felt something inside of him fall a little as he realized that what happened last night could possibly never happen again. As he was sitting clutching the book and deep in thought, he was brought out of that as he heard her door open. He smirked that almighty smirk.

Meanwhile.......

"Hey Harry, so i think im finally gonna use some of that gryffindor courage"

"errr...i take this is about Hermonie?"

"yea...do you think she likes me? what if i make a complete arse out of myself?"

"Mate don't worry, your sister told me that mione has in fact as a crush on you since third year or something like that. and when you fianlly ask her out it wont be awkward anymore because everyone else knows you two were basically made for each other. plus if you don't i know for a fact you mother would be very upset. im pretty sure she already has you wedding invitations planned." Harry Potter told his friend, laughing. He knew Ron had loved the third member of this friendship. He was really happy that Ron was finally get a move on, he loved Hermione as a sister so he was happy for her too.

"Right thanks, but im just so nervous, i have this huge romantic thing planned for her and im hoping she will like it." Ron nervously stuffed his hands into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, he opened it up to show Harry a gold heart shaped lockect with a H engraved in it with a lion lazily lounging around it. He opened it up to show a picture of them all lauging from a picture Hagrid had taken in third year, the year he realized he loved her.

"Oooooo, thats pretty Ronnie, is that for who i think it is?" shrieked a red head girl, who just happened to be the chosen ones girlfriend. Ginerva a.k.a Ginny.

"No its for Pansy Parkinson, you idiot, of course its for Hermonie"

"Ooh shs going to love it, does mum know? can i tell mum? how are you planning oun giving it to her?"

"Ginny settle down, before you make him to nervous to do it", whispered harry as he pulled her into his arms.

"Well this is the plan, room of equirement at 8 o'clock tonight, and hopefully you wont see me til the morning" jokinly said Ron, as he turned bright red. Ginny squeled in delight and harry clapped ron on the back. "Well best of luck mate"


	3. Chapter 3

"Malfoy! That's my book! Give it here please." Whined Hermione, ( but in her strong Gyrffindor voice, that was starting to waver in the Slytherins' presence).

"No, I don't compel myself to follow your directions. If you want it, then simply walk over here and get it." With a slight slur to his words, replied Draco with a dry tone.

Hermione looked at Draco, and looked at the fingers that were wrapped around the spine of the book, his long slender fingers brought back little pockets of desire on her arms and hips, she quickly shook them away. She stiffened her spine and walked to the desk, where he sat.

"Give it here, Malfoy."

"No."

"Yes."

"If you want it so badly, you can come get it."

"Malfoy, you pig, I am not going to climb upon your lap to get my book."

"Well, I guess Ms. Granger is going to have to go to class unprepared. Tsk. Tsk."

Hermione glowered down at the smirking boy, raised her hand, and shouted a firm "Accio!"

This resulted with no movement other than the widening of the smirk that was bursting from Draco.

He shook his head, the pale golden haired deliciously fanning across his forehead, "My, my. Ms. Granger, did you really believe I was that stupid?"

She was about to reply 'yes', but when she opened her mouth, she knew that he wasn't. She looked at him, then to the book, and back to him again. She desperately wanted the book and to be out of his presence. She knew that he wouldn't give up, so she quickly formulated a plan in her quick mind.

"No, Mal- Draco, I do not think you are stupid." The words left her mouth as she started slowly walking up to him, looking him up and down. She would have licked her lips, but she was scared of where that would take her.

Draco was stunned, but then quickly regained himself as he felt her small hands on his shoulder, and her knee being lowered down near to his groin. He was then lost as her fingers began to trace his chin, and before he could respond, her warm touch was gone. She sat on the table, her book in her arms, and a large smile on her face.

"Winners, keepers, Malfoy."

"I see."

And with that, she leapt off of the desk and walked quickly to the door. As she stepped out of the door, she looked at him, and he didn't miss the lust that was in her eyes.

"Hermione! Hey! Wait up!" shouted an extremely happy Ginny, who pulled on her boyfriend's, Harry's , hand.

Hermione turned and waited for the couple to reach her before she started walking again. But they didn't get too far before Hermione realized that something was going on. The look on Ginny's face was too happy.

"Stop. What's going on? Harry?"

"Omg. Thisistoomuchforme! Iamsoexcited! ! Isntthatawesome! !" exclaimed a red-faced Ginny.

Both her boyfriend, and best friend, looked at her and then at each other, and burst out laughing. This prompted Ginny to become agitated, and she had to calm herself before she repeated it again.

I said, "Ron wants to meet you in the Room of Requirement tonight, Hermione."

"Really?!?"

"Yess! Isn't this just awesome! I told you that he would get over the Lavender skank."

"Oh, yes. I am going to go find him right now! Thanks Ginny!"

"Go! Go! He should be in the Great Hall eating breakfast." Shouted Ginny, as Hermione quickly ran to the Great Hall, where she would no doubt find Ron shoving his face with food.

When she got there, she was not disappointed. She ran up to Ron, and gave him a large hug. Ron, melted into the hug, and asked in a hushed whisper into her ear, about the room, and before he could finish, she excitedly said yes, and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

But unbeknownst to them, the Slytherin Pince walked in and saw the kiss, and quickly lost his appetite. He didn't know why she affected him so much, most of his one night stands, stayed that way. But she was different, and there wasn't any doubt about that.

He walked to his table, and sat in the middle of the table, attracting all eyes around. When he took a sip of juice, he looked up and pretended to just notice the Weasley hugging Granger, and spit his juice out. The table looked astonished, and he just laughed and pointed his finger at the couple, directing all of his classmates to them, and they laughed as well (although they did anything that Draco wanted them to do), and quickly caught the attention of the said couple.

Hermione whipped her head around at the piercing laughter, and regretted it. She saw his eyes full of something, that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but something that she feared nonetheless. She tried to turn around and ignore it but Ron had stopped eating long enough to let other sounds other than the munching and crunching of his jaw, and heard the laughter too. He turned towards Malfoy and glared daggers at him, and continued to give him the one finger salute, and then wrap his arm around her shoulders once again.

Hermione was too scared to look at Malfoy, but was even more scared when she saw Harry and Ginny walk in together, already looking towards the growing laughter. She silently prayed that they could all just leave but she knew that was not going to happen.

"Look! The two Weasleys have gotten themselves attached to the famous Potter, and know-it-all Granger. Wonder if they are in for the money, Merlin knows they need it." Came the dry, sarcastic tone of Malfoy, followed by whoops and hollers from his crowd.

However the laughter was no where the intensity of the color that was beginning to form on the Weasleys faces, and the dark glares from Harry, Hermione, and the rest of Gryffindor.

And before she could stop them, the wands were flying in both direction, and she found Harry, Ron, in the middle of the hall, facing Malfoy and his smirk.

So I honestly don't know what happened here. Sorry. I just really disliked the beginning of the story and that made me not want to write any more. But I have to finish this, so expect another chapter for this in the next week or so.

And I apologize for the different pov, and how sucky the first two chapters were. Sorry.

Review, comment, and flame, I don't care.


End file.
